


Trust in Us

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alien anatomy, Blowjobs, D/s, Double dick!Blaytz, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Omega!Zarkon, Oral Sex, Vibrator, Xenophilia, blindfold, hermaphrodite!Trigel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Zarkon trusts his teammates to take care of him when he gives them control





	Trust in Us

**Author's Note:**

> I love bottom Zarkon so much and I wanted to do him and the OG paladins. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This has not been beta read.

"Is this good?"

The blindfold was slightly tightened around his head, eyes shrouded in darkness as he kneels on a comfortable mat. His hands rest on his thighs as he swallows thickly and bites his bottom lip. He groans quietly when fingers lightly caress over the scales along his head.

He could feel the toy resting against his slit. The cool surface of it sends chills through him with anticipation of what was to come.

He gives a soft nod before a kiss is pressed to his forehead.

"Do you remember your safe words?"

"Yes, Trigel."

"What are they?" Large hands gently knead into his shoulders.

He licked his lips, breathing in the familiar scent of earth and spices that only belonged to Gyrgan. It makes him calm and he relaxes softly under the gentle, calloused palms.

"Starlight for slow down...Midnight for stop...supernova for it hurts..." he feels something tickles over his head lightly.

A soft familir chuckle sounds before a kiss is pressed to his cheek, "Good boy, Zarkon. Now what about signals? When your mouth is too busy to speak?" Another soft peck to his cheek before he feels Blaytz's antennae lightly caress over his forehead.

The action sends a small ticklish sensation through him and makes him snort softly before he leaned forwards in hopes that he would get to nuzzles the other. He is rewarded by hands holding his face and a gentle bump of someone's forehead to his. He could almost feels the other's soft breath against his mouth.

"I...I tap whoever is in my mouth on the hip...once for them to give me air. Twice to tell them my throat is sore and needs a break. Three fimes for them to stop, i have had enough."

"Very good."

A quiet whimper escapes him when he feels Blaytz pull away, reaching his hands out slightly. He feels hands gently take his ourstretched ones. These's one were slightly smaller but he knew them. He knew from the callouses caused by working with alchemic tools.

"Do you trust us take care of you, Zarkon?" Alfor's voice was gentle as he squeezes his fingers, "Do you trust us to listen when you give the signals and your words when it's too much? Do you trust us to keep you safe?"

His ear twitches when he hears the others shifting slightly around him. If it was possinle he could practically smell their arousal and he could hear their excited breaths of what was to come. The thought that these remarkable people were gettinf turned on and excited about fucking him made his heart skip a beat. He did not want to let them down.

He responds with a warm a nod before he lets soft purr escapes him when a kiss is pressed to his lips. He could feels the familiar tickle of Alfor's small beard against his chin. He purrs and almost melts under it, then gives a quiet whine when it breaks.

"Open your mouth Zarkon."

Without question he does as ordered with his tongue out before he gasps at the sudden soft thrum that starts between his thighs. A quiet moan escapes him before he feels something slide over his tongue. The familiar tang of altean pre cum drips softly on to his taste before the familiar length slides into his mouth.

He suckles softly at the tip, slowly moving his head up and down. Those hands gently hold his head as he feels Alfor rolling nis hips into his mouth slow and careful. Another hadn gently pets down the back of his neck, this one soft and nimble before it's joined by a slightly bigger one that gently gropes over his chest. The ones on his shoulders move az Gyrgan steps around.

Alfor let out a guttural grown before he pulls out.

Zarkon gasps as bits of drool dribble down his chin and he swallows a bit. He hears their footsteps before a slimmer length, one with little intricate veins along the sides that have a tapered tip slips into his mouth.

"Mmmm..." Trigel's moan sounds as her nimble fingers gently circle his temples.

He groans softly as he feels the toy against his slit increase it's vibrations. He gasps softly and lowers his ears as he shivers in delight when he feels the base of her cock. He slips his tongue out to massage over the bulbous knot tnat eas deflated. A quiet groan escapes him when she arches slightly.

"What a magnificent tonge you have Zarkon..." She hisses, "Maybe one of these nights I should have you lick my snatch and my cock..." she chuckled softly.

Slick dribbles from his slit and over the toy as his thighs begin to shake, "M-Mmm..."

Slowly she slips out of his mouth before footsteps sound again with his mouth still open. He waited to see who would be next as drool salivates down his chin along eith bits of pre cum. This time he feels Gyrgan's large hand gently grip his head and he gags slightly when he feels the familiar, thick length stretching his mouth to it's limits.

"Easy now...breathe lovely," Gyrgan said gently, "You're being such a good boy."

He sucked on the tip and shivers as he feels the foreskin shift between his lips ehen he moves nis head. He chokes and grunts as he tries to relax his jaw so he could try to take more.

"You're so good. So gorgeous Zarkon. You have no idea how excited I was when you accepted our offer..." the rygnirathian rolls his hips forwards, "How long we've waited for you to let us use your pretty mouth until you're ready to take us in your slit...i bet it's getting so wet down there right now...does it ache?"

Zarkon slurps around the big shaft as he tries to take more with each movement of his head.

He squeals around the length as the vibrations now went hight. He feels an aching heat spreading through him from tne sweet ministrations of the toy against his slit as his own length stands tall.

"Mmm...mmm...!" The cock slides out of his mouth, leaving him coughing a bit.

Gyrgan's hands pull away from his head before he feels the next pair turn his head to the next one.

He gasps when he not feels not one, but two cocks gentyl nudge at his mouth. With a quiet purr he licks along both of them and gently suckles along their undesides. He alternates between them through how familiat they felt as he moves to take both tips in his mouth.

"Mmm...!"

"Shit..." Blaytz hissed. Any dirty talk he had planned was completely out the window, the nalquodian just groaning and cursing as he was sucked so well by the other, "Mmm...fuck baby...fuck...!"

"Does he taste good Zarkon?" Alfor chuckled softly from his left.

Trigel giggled softly from his right, "Does he fill your mouth just right? I bet those two cocks of his feel amazing in your mouth."

"Don't worry though. It's not going to be over just yet," Gyrgan hummed softly "When we are though you're going to feel so good Zarkon...we promise."

Zarkon slurps before the cocks pull from his mouth with a soft pop before he's pulled to Alfor who slips in before he can react. He groans as he takes it with a soft moan as warmth spreads through him when hands gently pet over him and he hears them all whispering soft praise and affection to him.

They were always so good to him even when he was doing things like this. It made him feel better, feel wanted and cared for.

He knows he can trust them.


End file.
